A Mission In The Past
by DracoLover14
Summary: I never knew loving someone could risk your life so much, even if you had time travelled. I thought I would have just come and kill him and leave but, even when I was told not to, my traitorous heart had to go and fall in love with the enemy.


**A/N: So, I read some of these and decided to write one. See how it goes. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

The war had been won but not without a cost. Almost everyone I loved was gone. My best friends Harry and Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and many more good people were dead. Even though we won, how is that a victory?

I walked through the halls of what used to be Hogwarts, to the headmasters office. We had a plan but I don't really know how well that plan is going to be. No one, not even Harry and Ron, knew of the plan Dumbledore and I had made. This was just supposed to be just in case we lost but, it felt like we had lost, to me anyway. I made it to the gargoyle and I didn't even have to say the password, it just let me on up. I guess it knew what had transpired today. I walked up the steps and didn't even bother to knock. I walked in and looked at Professor Dumbledore's portrait. He looked at me sadly; he had no twinkle in his eyes at that moment.

"I know what you going to ask my dear. It is dangerous like the plan we had before. Remember; don't fall in love with him. You go do what you have to do and come back as soon as you can. Remember this too my dear, things will be different if you do this. You may not even be friends with Harry and Ron when you come back. Everything may change, but something's may not change. Good luck Ms. Granger. I'm sure five turns counter-clockwise should work. It has been changed from one hour to ten years." He said and I nodded. I knew the risks. I knew they might not even realize I was their friend before. I knew that, but I rather everyone be alive than to be friends with them all. Sure, it's going to hurt but, Harry will have his parents, Molly will have her brothers, Sirius would still be alive and even have a girl, Marlene I think her name was. He mumbled in his sleep once when he fell asleep in the living room.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. I opened the last drawer and grabbed the time-turner that was still in the box I had put it in. I also, grabbed the letter that would explain everything to the past version of Dumbledore. I stood back up and looked back at present Dumbledore.

"It will take a lot out of you so I suggest you go to the Great Hall so someone will for sure see you and take you to the infirmary. Do not fall in love Hermione. Hopefully I will see you back." He said and I turned and left without a word.

On my way to the Great Hall I walked past bodies and ruble I thought about how I would do _it. _How was I supposed to just kill someone? I know I have to I just, don't want to be like one of _them. _To kill to get rid of the problem, and that is how I felt. I tried to suggest something else. Like get him some real friends. Prove everything isn't just about power, but he said I would end up falling in love. But, isn't that the very thing that defeated him in the end? Harrys love for everyone. Everyone fought for a loved one, so why wouldn't love change him then? But I had agreed and I can't back out. I want everyone to live even if this is what I have to do.

I made it to the Great Hall, and no one was in there. Not even the bodies. Today was the day they were all being buried and I couldn't go. One it was the day I had to leave for this. And two, it would make it to real, that they were really gone from my life forever. I took another deep breath and turned the hourglass five times counter-clockwise. Everything started spinning. I was watching fifty years go by. I seen Harry, Ron, and I multiple times. I saw the twins first year. I saw the marauders and Lily, Snape and Malfoy Sr. I seen many others but then it finally stopped. I was still in the Great Hall, but it wasn't filled with ruble instead it was filled with kids. I looked around and everything was the same. My vision started to get blurry and I was getting lightheaded. I looked up at the Head table and looked to the right of the Headmaster that I am pretty sure his last name was Dippit.

"Dumbledore…" I said and then everything went black.

Tom POV

It was a normal day at Hogwarts and everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner. I was thinking of how to get the books about horcruxs from the library when a girl about my age appeared in the middle of the room. She was gorgeous. Her hair was wavy down to the middle of her back. She body would make any girl jealous and looking down at Parkinson she was glaring at the girl. Her legs were long and tiny, with a good amount of muscle. Then there were her eyes, they were a chocolate color with flecks of green and even gold. If you look close enough you could see she was too skinny. She had cuts a scrapes on her face. Her eyes, even though they held beauty, they also held sorrow and wisdom, like she had seen too many things. She looked up to the Head table and said Dumbledore, and then she collapsed. I saw a gold necklace that looked like an hourglass on her neck peeking out from the corner of her shirt. Once I fully realized she had collapsed I jumped up and ran to her.

I checked to see if she was still breathing and luckily she still was. I looked up and saw Dippit and Dumbledore stood over me.

"Tom, if you wouldn't mind could you carry her to the infirmary? We will be up there shortly." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir." I said and picked her up gently. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the first floor then down the corridor and to the left. I opened the door with my foot and walked in.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled and she came scurrying out of her office.

"Oh my, what happened? And who is this?" She asked as I laid the girl down on one of the beds.

"That's a very good question Poppy." Dumbledore said as he walked in with the other teachers in tow. "Mr. Riddle you can go to your common room now."

"Yes sir." I said and walked out of the room but not before glancing at her one more time.

* * *

**He may seem a little soft here but its his thoughts not acting out so.. **


End file.
